Arrangements permitting local and remote control of switches are well known. Typically, remote control is achieved by the use of signals produced by radio, light or audio sources. Additionally, such control is obtained by timer means.
Such arrangements as just outlined also have been employed to control wall switches. Examples of prior art of this type are U.S. Pat. No. 3,558,902, issued to Everett R. Casey on Jan. 26, 1971, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,680, which granted to Carl Schneidinger on June 19, 1973. The former discloses a wiring system employing a receiver mechanism contained within a wall box which receives a switch. The receivers are responsive to radio frequency signal transmitted over the electrical wiring of the building. U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,680 is concerned with a timer which is associated with a wall switch for operating same at desired times.